


I Won't Ever Be the Same

by IncandescentAntelope



Series: Thirsty Thursday [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, I tried with the biology don't hate me pls, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, MerMay, Minor Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Oviposition, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Very very very very vague phichimetti, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: Viktor hated mating season, until he met someone new.





	I Won't Ever Be the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Title lifted from [Carry You by Novo Amor.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FdzKagaiebo)

Viktor’s glittery ornaments jingled softly as he and his party moved through the water, the gilded beads and threaded pearls of his jewelry ringing like bells as they made their way to the mating grounds. As onerous as it was to have to sate his more… _primal_ instincts in this way, so was tradition for the unmated in their clan. Viktor, accompanied by newly-rejected Georgi to his left, Mila to his right, and poor guppy Yuri left behind at home, were the only individuals of their clan to be partaking in the annual mating run that season, and the three of them had been snapping at each other since they left their home reef.

In fairness, Viktor had heard just about enough of Georgi's whimpering about his former mate, who had informed him not days before the mating season began that she would be spending it with another mer, leaving Georgi to fend for himself. Mila, meanwhile, had been chattering Viktor’s ear off, hoping that a certain violet-eyed, ebon-haired mer would be there again this season. He wouldn’t even be able to tangle with Chris this year, having found a mate during the last season.

Viktor wished, more than anything, that he could stuff seaweed in his ears so he wouldn’t have to hear their ceaseless whining about lost love and cheery chirping about ardent lovers with soft breasts. His concern for his friends’ plights were about as deep as tide pools in that moment, if he was brutally honest. Viktor’s agitation swelled with every moment that the true beginning of the run would begin drew nearer, pheromones becoming thicker and thicker as they neared the weedy kelp forest that housed the grounds; dark outcroppings of rock to shield the shy and large clearings of sand for those more… public-minded. Viktor had unashamedly partaken in the free-for-alls in the center of those clearings in the past, reveling in exploring different shades of flesh and scale, three weeks of endless breeding and lust. But how lonesome had he felt on the long swim home, with no partner to accompany him to the reef? How disappointed had his family been when he returned home after that fifth fruitless season? 

How empty had he himself felt?

“Vitya?” Mila nudged his shoulder, shaking him from his thoughts before they pull him under. “We’re almost there, are you ready?” her sapphire eyes gleamed with excitement, and Viktor gave her a nod in reply, double checking that all of his jewelry is in place, his pearls and collected shells wrapped carefully around his throat and wrists, tangled in his silvery braid, around his hips… he looked beautiful and he knew it, but something about making his way back to the same mating grounds… he felt cold and hollow.

But his core had begun to weigh heavily with pearls, and spending a mating season alone sounded like the most unbearable torture in all the ocean, so he went along. A temporary mate to take his pearls would be preferable to the alternative.

“ _Da._ ” Viktor replied simply, trying to focus on anything but the next few weeks. He scanned the water above and below them, seeing the wavering shadows of their bodies cast in the pale sand below, the glowing rays of sun warming his bare back and catching in the gold of his scales. The gold always emerged around this time in the season; the smattering of gilded scales tucked into the magenta and purple like hidden treasure. Viktor knew how to turn just right, how to flick his tail just right to send flecks of gold flying in every direction through the water. But most importantly, they were a glittery reminder that he needed to attract a mate.

Georgi’s sniffling cries faded from his ears as a flash of something sleek and iridescent caught his eye. Nothing more than a whisper through the kelp, below them and to the right. Dark blue that faded to something like magenta in the fin. A spray of gleaming color spread across the sea floor, surely the sun catching scale… but something about it set him on edge. 

He couldn’t smell them, the mer navigating in the weeds was just too far from his nose. But why were they so far down? Why not traverse the open ocean? They could at least travel with Viktor, if they were concerned about safety. It wasn’t unheard of for predatory fish to track their routes during this time of the season, traveling in pods was always advised. Viktor elbowed Mila’s ribs and nodded down wordlessly, and he caught another glance of that tail, the iridescent shifting of it looked like the inside of a shell, not unlike the ones threaded around Viktor’s throat. 

Mila nodded, her short red hair floating free in the water around her. “We’ll go on ahead.” she said, wrapping her arm around Georgi’s shoulders and swimming on. Viktor descended into the weeds, trailing the faint lingering scent in the water, on the kelp. The scent was tinted with something like fear, and Viktor’s heart wrenched at the thought that someone was alone and afraid out there, where predators lurked. The thought spurred him on, flicking his tail harder and quicker, propelling him through the water along the faint scent trail. 

“Hello?” a voice filtered through the water, seeming to echo around Viktor in every direction. “Is… is someone there?” the voice asked, and Viktor had guessed correctly, fear colored the tone of it. 

“Yes, are you alright? I was swimming above with my pod and saw you alone, is everything okay?” Viktor kept his timbre soft and assuring, not wanting to frighten the mer more than they already were. “Are you on your way to the grounds?” 

“Yes…” came the reply, a bit closer to Viktor that time, the sound of it musical, but the flutter of gills sounded labored and oddly so, like the mer was beginning their heat too soon. Viktor didn’t have time to ask about it before that musical, dancing voice spoke again. “I’m… it’s my first run on my own. My friends found their mates last season, so…”

Viktor remained quiet for a moment as he felt a small current brush against his back, rippling the gossamer dorsal fin running the length of his tail. “I can help you get to the grounds, if you’d like? I know the way if you need… help…” Viktor trailed off, his mind drawing a blank as a soft gleam of scale flashed in the water to his left, and a glimpse of pale flesh moved a stalk of seaweed out of the way as the mer slid into view. Hair dark as night cropped at his shoulders, a small knot pulled the top half of it back and away from his eyes, and gods above and below, his eyes…

Gold. 

Not the gold decorating Viktor’s wrists and hair, no, nothing that material. No, this gold was molten and liquid, brighter than anything Viktor had ever seen. Like someone had captured the way the sun looked just before it fell into the ocean at night, glowing and shifting just below the surface of the waves. 

The black of his hair floated around his face softly, drifting lazily around his chin and rounded cheeks, swaying like the kelp around them. Viktor noticed it then, just how flushed his cheeks were, and uninterrupted by the greenery, Viktor could smell him. He was teetering on a blade's edge too, desperately close to his heat beginning.

“Wow…” Viktor breathed, his reaction to the mer almost instinctive, but who wouldn’t be in awe of such a beautiful creature if they were in Viktor’s place? The mer laughed, a flurry of bubbles escaped from his gills as he did. 

“Thank you. I could say the same about you.” he said, seeming almost embarrassed by his compliment, reaching a long arm up to tuck a few stray hairs behind his pointed ear, showing off a small, black pearl in his lobe. "Your jewelry is very pretty." he said, moving so slowly that it seemed like the tide itself was pushing him closer.

“Thank you,” Viktor preened at the praise and swam a bit closer, the gap between them closing softly, like the sway of the weeds around them. “So are you.” Viktor knew this slow dance, the soft compliments exchanged and the subtle posturing, the way he had shown him the pearl in his ear, the way his tail was shifting just so to show the iridescence of his scales. Viktor knew he was doing the same, touching his hair and spraying him with the gold sparkle of his tail.

“What’s your name?” Viktor whispered, realizing just how much closer they have drifted, this beautiful body close enough to reach out and touch, in the quiet, among the weeds. 

“Yuuri.” those full lips whispered in reply, his heavy, golden stare leveled at Viktor’s chest, broad and muscled, trailing down his stomach, his abdomen clearly defined and effortlessly blending into the silky, pearlescent scales at his hips and lining his underbelly, shifting to his brilliant pink as they fade from his waist to the length of his tail. 

“Yuuri…” Viktor repeated, the sound of it was foreign but familiar, a form of Yuri’s name, but prettier, somehow. Maybe in the way the ‘uu’ rolled off his tongue. “Yuuuuuuuri.” he repeated, the sound of it echoing in the water. 

“And… yours?” Yuuri asked, his voice edging on a purr as a translucent purple fin brushed against Viktor’s. 

“I’m Viktor.” he murmured, the taste of his pheromones filling the water around them, undoubtedly matched by Viktor’s own scent as the gap between them closed slowly. “But those I’m close to call me _Vitya_.” he added softly, and it seemed that Yuuri understood, the way those dark eyelashes fluttered at him, the gold of his irises seemed to glow as Viktor invited him to be more than a stranger. 

“Vitya.” Yuuri said, and no more beautiful lips had ever spoken his name, and none ever would. He hoped the word never touched another tongue again. Viktor was a fool for this mer already, head over fins. There was no logic in this. And even if it would only last the duration of the run, Viktor needed this perfect creature by his side. And when Yuuri’s fingertips brushed over his, he took his hand gladly.

"Yuuri, would you like to spend the season with me?" Viktor asked, at this point, whispering the words into Yuuri's ear as a silky tail coiled around his own.

"Let's go find a spot before all the good ones are taken." Yuuri murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Viktor's jaw; a long string of bubbles rode to the surface from Viktor’s gills at the touch of Yuuri's lips against his skin. Viktor nodded eagerly, a few of his finely plaited braids sweeping out behind him as one of his ornaments shook loose. Something he had found in one of the human’s sunken ships. 

Yuuri darted down to the sea bed and retrieved the shimmery comb; a dark, heavy glass, inlaid with blue-green abalone. Yuuri turned it over in his hand, admiring the shine of it as he handed it back to Viktor to set it back in his hair. 

“Oh, no, I…” Viktor stammered, “Please, keep it. It would look beautiful on you, Yuuri.” he said, plucking it from Yuuri’s hand and tucking the ornament into the small knot of hair at the back of his head. The blue of the mother-of-pearl stood out in stark relief against Yuuri’s black hair, shining in the shifting light from above them. “Ah, and I was right.” he said with a soft sigh, taking Yuuri’s hand again. “Shall we?”

The remaining swim to the grounds passed in what felt like moments, Viktor entirely lost in the way Yuuri’s scales caught and refracted light; it was hypnotizing to watch them gleam as he moved. The small grin on Yuuri's lips, the way he held Viktor's hand tighter as they drew closer, all of it pulled him in like the tides.

Most of the festivities had already begun, species from all over the oceans met here, in warm, tropical waters to find a temporary (or permanent, if you're lucky) mate to spend the run with. Couples and groups were swimming off together left and right, finding themselves cozy places to get lost in flesh together. The group mating in the clearing had already begun, if the billow of sand floating in the water just ahead was any hint. 

Yuuri chewed on his lower lip and tucked himself close to Viktor's side, his cheeks burning brighter with every flick of their fins. "Where do you… do you have a spot? That you usually pick?" Yuuri stammered, clearly beginning to sink into his heat, anxious to start. 

Viktor chuckled softly and shook his head, "I usually just go with the flow. I've spent the last five years in there with the rabble." Viktor laughed softly, nodding back toward the flurry of sand and bubbles. "Do _you_ have a spot? I'd love to see it if you do." 

Yuuri flushed and nodded, curling closer toward Viktor and turning sharply to the left, away from the clearing, away from the weedy spots. An excited trilling noise fell out of his mouth, and a burst of bubbles erupted from his gills as he propelled the two of them forward with the strength of his tail alone; Viktor, caught off guard by the sudden surge of strength from his new partner. Viktor quickly recognized their direction, they were headed toward the dark, intimate caves tucked into a canyon wall, just far enough from all the excitement. It was quieter here, and even as they swam closer to where other groupings had tucked away for a bit of privacy, where other mer were softly moaning as they hunkered down, others crafting nests for their partners… Viktor felt like they were alone. 

It was close. Cozy. Almost… romantic.

Viktor swooned. Quite unlike him, if he was honest. He hadn’t swooned since he was Yuri’s age, barely a teenager with no real understanding of the harsh ocean, of the merciless waves and tides. Yuuri dove deeper into the canyon, almost to the sandy bottom. The sun was barely filtering to the sea floor there, their bodies barely casting shadows on the white, pebbly surface below them. Yuuri led him along the wall, his tail still iridescent and shimmering in the muted light, until a small crevasse in the wall appeared, just wide enough for the two of them to swim side by side. Yuuri smiled and turned down the narrow passage, beckoning Viktor to follow him. 

Viktor gladly followed into the smaller canyon, and soon, just the noises of the ocean surrounded them. No soft ‘ahh’s, no grunted moaning. Just the swish of water around them, just the sway of kelp and little bubbles from small fish and bottom-dwelling creatures. Viktor felt as if Yuuri was letting him in on a secret, that he was showing him his own little secret cove.

They came to a halt and Yuuri turned, looking at Viktor with an odd reverence in his golden eyes. “Will you… wait? Here, just for a minute?” he asked, holding his hands behind his back. Viktor nodded, tucking a stray braid behind his ear, trying to keep it from snagging on the golden hoop he had threaded through his earlobe.

“I’ll wait as long as you need, Yuuri.” Viktor hummed, reaching out to cup Yuuri’s cheek, rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone. Viktor could almost taste Yuuri in the water, and when the raven-haired mer swished away, he flicked a mouthful of his scent in Viktor’s direction, the taste of his pheromones seeping into his bloodstream almost immediately. Viktor felt the pang of something heady and dizzying settle in his core, the soft folds hiding his more tender anatomy beginning to swell with arousal. He hoped he could last long enough for whatever Yuuri needed to do. 

He busied himself with scanning the sea bed with something he could give Yuuri when he returned, the urge to present him with a gift almost overwhelming as he neared the true beginning of the season, now so close he could almost taste it. He quickly found an uninhabited, palm-sized conch shell; the ivory color of it not unlike the tone of Yuuri’s skin, the inner curl of the shell a pearly pink, and Viktor tried not to think about what the inside resembled. He was already feeling a bit full, his slit was already starting to swell, the tip of his cock threatening to emerge unbidden, and thinking about Yuuri’s… anything… wasn’t helping things. He tried not to think about it. About what he and Yuuri were going to be doing, oh gods. 

He pressed himself against one of the rocky cliff walls, just trying to reel himself back in, trying to will his urges to subside, at least until Yuuri returned. Yuuri, his beautiful little pearl, Yuuri… pearl. Pearls. His core was rapidly filling with them, it had been for a week; he felt physically heavy with unfertilized eggs to share with Yuuri. For Yuuri to keep warm and safe, to help them grow. The small, round eggs really did resemble pearls, Viktor wasn’t simply being a romantic in calling them so; his eggs had the soft, ivory shell and delicate, iridescent sheen of a pearl. They were about as big around as where his curled pointer finger met his thumb and would grow to about the size of his fist… _fuck_. 

Don’t think about it. Viktor warned himself, shaking the thoughts from his head as he focused on slow, easy breaths. In through the nose, out through the gills. Slow, deep breaths. The arousal thankfully ebbed, but as he waited for Yuuri to return, those hungry pulses of excitement became harder to fight off, and when he heard the distant swish of a tail, he pushed away from the wall immediately, ready to pull Yuuri into his little hiding place, wherever it was.

He looked up to see Yuuri swimming into the tight crevasse they had squeezed into earlier. Yuuri’s smile was warm as he drew closer, Viktor could see the bundle of kelp and greenery in his arms. He had gone to find objects to help build a nest. Viktor swam forward to meet him, eager to be near his partner again.

“I’m sorry I was gone so long, it took a bit longer than I expected to find everything.” Yuuri apologized, nuzzling against Viktor’s chest and throat, that soft trilling noise lulling to a quiet purr as Viktor buried his nose in his hair. “I just want this to be perfect.”

“It already is, Yuuri.” Viktor mumbled softly, feeling another of his waves roll through. “Knowing you want to be with me at all, it’s… gods, it’s exciting.” he admitted, horrified when he looked down to see the red tip of his mating organ slipping through his slit. He flushed and moved to cover himself, embarrassed at his own lack of control. 

Yuuri staring at it didn’t make things better. 

“I suppose we’d better settle in then.” Yuuri smiled, a soft laugh touching his cheeks. “It’s just up ahead.” he said, taking the lead again, and Viktor nearly swam past the forgotten shell, glimmering on the sea bed along the way. He simply reached an arm down and scooped it back up, holding it close as they swam. His arousal flagged again, easing their transit without the sensitive flared head of him making things difficult.

Yuuri was right, it was a blessedly short swim, and Yuuri slowed to a stop at the mouth of a small cave. "I usually come here, I wonder if last season's…" Yuuri trailed off, slipping into the cave and Viktor followed, ducking his head slightly as they moved. It was much larger than he had anticipated, with room enough to move around freely and not need to watch heads or tails for sharp cave walls. The smooth, dark rock absorbed most of the sunlight filtering in from the surface, but it was warm here, warmer than he had expected. “There’s a volcanic vent just beyond these walls, so it stays warmer than the rest of the caves.” Yuuri explained, as if he was reading Viktor’s mind. “It took me a while to find, but I’ve come here every year since I came of age. Ah, it’s still here!” Yuuri chirped happily at the sight of a small nest, and Viktor frowned when he saw it. It was barely big enough for Yuuri's frame, let alone a partner. 

"It's… so small…" he said, mostly intending to keep the thought to himself. But Yuuri nodded, thankfully not offended.

"Yeah, it would be a bit tight for two. But this one has just been for me, so… it did the job." Yuuri explained, and Viktor's mind reeled as he tried to put those pieces together. 

"Yuuri, have you… you said that you… are you? Have you?" Viktor's sentences came out in fragments, only passably intelligible.

"Nope. You'll be the first." Yuuri said, turning to face Viktor in the small, intimate space. Viktor nearly choked on an inhale, at the thought that Yuuri would allow him such an honor, such a pleasure of being his first. "You'll take care of me, won't you?" his golden eyes seemed to shine in the dark, his pupils widening as Viktor nodded.

"I will, Yuuri. I will." he promised, another surge of arousal crashing over him like the turbulent waves that rocked the surface's sandy shores. A soft purr filled the cavern and Viktor reached out to cup Yuuri's cheek again, letting him nuzzle into his hand. "Gods, you're beautiful." he murmured, admiring the way his skin danced with refracted light, the gleam of his tail still catching sunlight from the surface. "Can I help you build our nest, Yuuri?" Viktor breathed, noting Yuuri's arms still loaded with plants, and a few rocks, now that he looked closely enough. Yuuri's eyes fluttered open and he nodded, offering him half the load.

The two worked in quiet harmony, Viktor placing things just the way Yuuri told him to, expanding the smaller nest where Yuuri had apparently spent the season alone. Viktor shivered at the thought of Yuuri trying to sate his instinct on his own. Gods know Viktor had tried it too many times.

When their nest was constructed, Yuuri leaned away to inspect it. A bed of sea moss would be perfectly soft, and the strong walls of thick, tall kelp would wrap around them like a barrier. It would keep them safe. A few rocks and shells dotted the sand around it, Yuuri had decorated it beautifully. Viktor eagerly offered his jewelry as well, the shining objects that would only serve to be in the way when the time came. Viktor admired their joint handiwork, but before they fell into it, he wanted to give Yuuri the conch he had found. One last gift, of sorts, before the next gift was… _pearls_.

He swallowed the thought and lifted the pink shell from the sand, brushing away the grains that clung to it before presenting it to his partner. Yuuri’s eyes lit up at the sight of the gift. “Did you find this for me, Vitya?” he asked in a reverent voice, a soft, joyful thing that made Viktor’s chest swell with pride. 

“I did. I thought you would like it, the colors… remind me of you.” he said, watching as Yuuri held it close, admiring the pearly pink. He quickly set it on the rocky ground, completing a circle of small stones, Viktor's jewelry and shells that seem to glitter in the low light. 

“There. Now it’s perfect.” Yuuri said, a soft purr resonating in his chest as the flush on his cheeks deepened. “Well, not quite perfect, I suppose…” 

Viktor smiled as he understood Yuuri’s meaning. “Ah, I suppose it’s missing something, isn’t it, Yuuri?” he said, closing the space between them with a gentle flick of his tail. “Two things, particularly?” Viktor could taste Yuuri again, something thicker than his pheromones floating in the warm water. Two smaller hands wrapped around Viktor’s wrists, pulling him even closer, their chests and stomachs flush. He recognized his own scent in the water as well, two harmonized gasps and a flurry of bubbles escaped as Viktor’s swollen slit pressed against Yuuri’s. The faintest touch of Yuuri’s body against his felt the way he did when he surfaced, sunning himself on the rocks. The water wanted to pull him back in, he felt heavier when he left, and lighter when he returned.

Yuuri was the water. He pulled him back in. He felt lighter, he felt stronger. He could breathe freer, see clearer. And when two pairs of eyes slid open, Viktor knew that Yuuri shared the sentiment.

“May I kiss you, Yuuri?” Viktor whispered, their mouths no farther than a well-pursed lip apart. Yuuri’s breath hitched as noses touched gently, lips parted. A small noise escaped Yuuri's mouth, and Viktor brought a hand to his soft, flushed cheek. 

“Yes, please.” came the reply, and Viktor closed the gap between them. It began as a soft brush of two pairs of lips, tentative and careful; it was an extension of the platitudes they had shared, but so, so much better. The gentle posturing, the well-mannered offers and soft touches dissipated like the sun’s warmth in deepest depths. All that mattered at this moment was Yuuri. Yuuri was his sun now. Viktor had sank ships with his voice, had convinced men to cast themselves into the sea for him, but Yuuri… Yuuri had captured him entirely.

And he sank for Yuuri gladly.

The pair fell into the bed of moss Yuuri had gathered, Viktor’s arms wrapped around Yuuri’s waist as they found their resting place lying on their sides. Tails intertwined, fins brushing against each other as lips did the same, melting together in the mutual heat that spread between their skin, fueled by hushed, hitched breaths and the purring that hadn’t stopped echoing in Viktor’s ears since they found their temporary home.

Viktor captured soft lips in his and quick, huffing breaths escaped into the water between them; Yuuri reached up and wrapped his arms around Viktor’s shoulders, pulling him closer yet. Viktor’s hands found themselves tracing the lines of Yuuri’s chest and stomach, gently dragging fingernails along his ivory skin. Yuuri gasped then, as Viktor wandered closer, closer, closer to where he knew Yuuri’s soft folds were growing slick. He’d been smelling it, tasting it, breathing it in the water.

“May I touch you here?” Viktor murmured against Yuuri’s lips as his fingertips kissed the smooth transition from flesh to scale; a muscle there twitched as Viktor’s hand passed over it, and the coil of his arousal twisted tighter as he felt that muscle release. 

“Yes, Vitya, please, I’m… I’m ready for you.” Yuuri replied, his words confirming what he hadn’t pulled away to see yet. But as he did, breaking their kiss, Viktor saw it.

Yuuri’s opening, shining and slippery with slick, the ivory tone of those scales shifting to a beautiful shade of pink. Viktor moaned at the sight of it, of Yuuri so visibly aroused and excited, just by the touch of his lips. His swollen folds and hood pulled back to reveal that tender bud at the crest of his soft, pink labia. 

“Gods, Yuuri… look at you.” Viktor said, barely louder than a whisper. "So sweet and pink." He cooed, letting his hand trail that last few inches down to where Yuuri's body had opened for him. Yuuri whimpered and pulled his lower lip into his mouth, clearly in attempt to stifle the needy noises he was making. Viktor took notice and pulled his hand away, lifting it to Yuuri's lips, gently coaxing the lower out of his mouth, now bitten red. "Please, Yuuri. Don't muffle yourself. Let me hear everything?" Viktor asked, keeping his voice soft and calming.

Yuuri nodded and took a few deep breaths as Viktor skimmed his hand back down his stomach to his slit, gently tracing the outline of his labia, lavishing in the gasping breaths and the muscles twitching in his lower abdomen.

"V-Vitya, please, stop teasing, inside? Please, inside?" Yuuri moaned, the sound of it like liquid gold in Viktor's ear. He couldn't help but comply with his partner's wishes, dipping a long finger into the rosy warmth of Yuuri's hole. The reaction was almost immediate-- a sharp, gasping cry. He tightened his grip around Viktor's shoulders, pulling Viktor's finger deeper into him. " _Gods, yes_!" Yuuri mewled, pushing himself forward against Viktor's weight.

Viktor, stunned by Yuuri's enthusiasm, struggled to catch his breath for a moment. This mer was going to be the death of him. He pressed a second finger in with the first, and Yuuri moaned again, coiling his tail tighter around Viktor’s, rolling his hips against his hand, replicating a motion that Viktor knew well. He was fucking himself on his fingers. A chill ran down his spine in the warm darkness of that cave. Viktor’s own slit was throbbing, his cock hardening in its sheath, pressing against the inside of its protective folds. 

He knew that Yuuri needed to find his climax as many times as possible before Viktor gave him his pearls, to help soften that second ring of muscle at the top of his canal. His womb, where he would carry the babies, was just beyond that barrier, and holding himself back was important in this moment. But gods, it was getting difficult. Yuuri’s moaning and the thick scent of his slick and pheromones in the water made Viktor dizzy, and before he knew to stop himself, he was rutting against Yuuri’s side. He pressed his sensitive folds against the jut of Yuuri’s hip as he slid a third finger into his warm entrance.

“N-need to come, before th-the eggs, Vitya, please,” Yuuri’s moans pitched upward, shifting into keening cries as Viktor pressed his thumb against his throbbing nub; his body convulsed around Viktor’s fingers, the roll of his hips became more frenzied, irregular and frantic, his fingernails bit into the muscle of Viktor’s shoulders. “M-more, Vitya, s-so close…” Yuuri mewled, his voice breaking as slick squirted out into the water, coating Viktor’s hand for a moment, before it was washed away. Ragged breaths slowed and Yuuri’s body clenched erratically on Viktor’s hand, still three digits deep with his thumb hovering just away from his swollen clit. 

“That was…” Viktor began, interrupted when Yuuri leaned forward and caught his lips in another bruising kiss. “Mmmn, Yuuri-” he smiled against Yuuri’s lips and gently withdrew his fingers, letting the water wash away the slick on his hand, between his fingers. Viktor chuckled, a shuddering, raspy sound that vibrated in his throat. “So slippery, sweetheart. Did it feel good?”

“It was incredible, Viktor. Thank you.” Yuuri replied when they parted, his voice rough at the edges. He looked utterly euphoric, his cheeks burning pink, his lips swollen and red with kisses. “Are you… do you need to…?” Yuuri trailed off, curling into Viktor’s embrace, seemingly not quite ready for another round yet. He nodded down to his side, where Viktor’s cock was now mostly unsheathed; the flushed, erect length pressed against Yuuri’s hip. "It's… _big_."

Viktor smiled softly and kissed Yuuri's forehead. "Thank you, sweetheart." He had been given similar compliments before. The long, tapered organ was a few shades darker than his skin, a large slit at the pointed tip that would widen to deliver his pearls. “To answer your question, though… yes, I do, but I can wait until you’re ready again.”

Yuuri frowned at that, adjusting his posture at Viktor’s side, snaking his arm between them, tracing the opened folds of skin, like Viktor had done for him. The base of it was decently thick, an advantageous feature of his biology that would help keep Yuuri’s body filled, ostensibly sealing it shut while the main event of their mating occurred. 

“Maybe I don’t want to wait until I’m ready again…” Yuuri said, running a single fingertip along Viktor’s cock. “I want to make you feel good too.” A shuddering breath escaped Viktor’s lips as Yuuri touched him, just the tenderest brush of his finger over his sensitive length makes his skin sing. “This is the first time I’ve been with someone, after all. I should do my best to make my partner feel good.” Yuuri whispered in the shell of Viktor’s ear, his tongue and lips so close that Viktor swore he could feel his kiss against the cartilage. 

“I’m the luckiest creature in the ocean for that, Yuuri…” Viktor said, moaning as Yuuri’s hand wrapped around him and stroked slowly, coaxing a bead of precome to the tip. Yuuri’s breath pushed a small current along the long line of Viktor’s ear, making him shudder again. “Gods, just like that, _y-yes_.” Viktor gasped when Yuuri flicked his wrist just right, already embarrassingly close after only a few strokes. Though who wouldn’t be, after being so close to such a divine creature like Yuuri?

Yuuri’s free hand shifted from its place around Viktor’s neck to his lower belly, the visible swell of his pearls pressing against the inside of his skin. The pressure was starting to build, not only with the urge to spend, but to fill Yuuri with it, the urge to pin him to the perfect nest they had built together and fuck him silly. But he held back, even as Yuuri’s hand softly massaged his belly. He could feel the dormant clutch shifting inside him under Yuuri’s touch, and the unexpected pleasure he derived from the sensation nearly separated his soul from his body.

“I can’t wait to have these inside me, Vitya, I can’t wait to feel them fill me up.” Yuuri says, doubling his effort as he stroked Viktor’s organ and rubbed his stomach, his golden eyes nearly occluded by dark pupils. “I just know it’ll feel incredible to be so full.” he moaned, and Viktor moaned with him, finding it much too difficult to restrain his pleasure now. Not with Yuuri stroking him like this, not with his hand stimulating his core like this. “I can have them, right, Vitya? You’ll give them to me? I’ll take such good care of your eggs, I will, I p-promise.” Yuuri moaned, and Viktor could smell his arousal in the water again. 

“I will, love. You can have them all. Gods, Yuuri, you’ll look so beautiful _-fuck-_ carrying them for me…” Viktor moaned, bucking up into Yuuri’s fist. His core tightened and released, the taut thread of his pleasure nearly ready to snap. "I'll fill you up just like you want, Yuuri, like you need. You'll be so full of eggs you won't be able to move, love. How does that sound, hm?" Viktor asked, whining as the hand caressing his belly moved away, but it wrapped around his wrist and Viktor’s hand immediately found familiar heat. Yuuri. His sweet little bud was pulsing again, his folds slick and inviting. 

“Please, Vitya, touch me, fill me, please~” Yuuri whimpered and Viktor obliged, dipping back into his entrance and swirling his thumb around his clit. Yuuri wailed, a wrecked, shuddering cry that tore Viktor’s orgasm from him in reply, ribbons of white come dissipating in the water. Viktor saw stars, coming so hard his lower back spasmed with the effort of it, ragged moans of Yuuri’s name fell off his lips and Yuuri fell over that edge too.

Hands and fingers withdrew, but only for the short moment it took to tangle around each other, Viktor’s hands on Yuuri’s shoulders, pressing him into the mossy nest, Yuuri’s arms wrapped around Viktor’s ribs, eyes blown wide, chest heaving. Viktor’s arousal hadn’t flagged, his cock still hard and proud where it stood out from his sculpted form. The season truly began then, when no fatigue overtook him after his climax.

“Are you ready, lovely?” Viktor said, every muscle in his body strung tight in preparation, waiting to hear it from Yuuri’s lips. A nod and an enthusiastic ‘ _gods, yes please!_ ' etched itself into Viktor’s mind as he wrapped a hand around his cock and guided it toward Yuuri’s opening, brushing past his clit, pulling a gasp from both of them. Viktor teased that pulsing bud with the head of his cock, and Yuuri went rigid beneath him, as if it was taking every ounce of him not to come again, already. But Viktor knew that it wouldn’t be long before wave after wave of unbridled pleasure washed over him without relent; orgasm after orgasm wracking his body until it was all he could do but cling to Viktor’s body.

“Come, sweetheart. If you do, taking my pearls will be that much easier…” Viktor whispered hoarsely, continuing that teasing motion as he held his own edge back. “Let go, darling.” Yuuri whimpered perfectly through another orgasm, his hands scrambling for purchase on Viktor’s back. More slick escaped into the water between them, and before Viktor could so much as breathe his appreciation for such a beautiful display, Yuuri’s hips rolled against him again, gasping and writhing as his body surely ached for more.

“I-inside, please, inside, need you, V-Vitya, ple-hease?” Yuuri begged, thrusting forward; he impaled himself on Viktor’s cock, the entire girth of him sliding into Yuuri's hole with one slick thrust. It caught Viktor off-guard, to be inside him so suddenly, but the delirious, hungry noise that fell from Yuuri’s lips quickly soothed any worry that he had hurt him. Viktor choked on a rasping gasp of Yuuri’s name and breaths fell from his chest in rapid, hissing pants. 

“Oh, gods, Yuuri, yes…” Viktor moaned with a roll of his pelvis, as Yuuri’s body pulled the rest of his length in. Viktor was completely sheathed inside him, the kiss of Yuuri’s sex against his nearly drove him mad the moment he felt it, Yuuri’s pulsing, engorged clit rubbing against him perfectly. “So p-perfect for me, Yuuri, so warm and tight and gorgeous-” His body engulfed him entirely, pulling him in impossibly deeper as it clenched around him, milking his cock for all it would give, specifically, the clutch that both of them knew was coming.

Viktor began his thrusts, starting slow and rolling like the tide, holding Yuuri in place with his hands and his tail, coiled tight around his. His partner mewled and sobbed as Viktor fucked into him, the pleasure surely as overwhelming for him as it was for Viktor. Yuuri’s slit stretched so obscenely around the girth of Viktor’s cock, the ivory of his scales parting in a way that Viktor would never forget.

“M-more, harder, Vitya-aahh,” Yuuri gasped, his cheeks burning bright red as Viktor immediately complied, nearly doubling his pace and throwing more of his weight into his thrusts. Yuuri sobbed as Viktor’s cock surely brushed over that tender bundle of nerves inside him, sending jolt after jolt of pleasure through him. Heat began to pool behind Viktor’s navel at the sound of his partner’s squeaking cries for more, that heat curling and bending under his skin as he slid in and out at that heart-pounding pace. “B-breed me, fill me up, please~” Yuuri begged, his expression so beautifully blissed out and lost in heady, desperate pleasure. 

A low, feral growl echoed in Viktor’s chest as he heard that word. _Breed._ His heart leapt into his throat at the sound of it. As if his body had heard it too, he felt the shift of his pearls inside him along with that telltale clench in his core. Viktor’s head fell back, his chest heaved as the tight-wound coil inside him finally unraveled like a shockwave; he fucked forward even further, burying his cock deeper inside Yuuri as his orgasm rolling over him relentlessly. Yuuri undoubtedly fell over the edge too, if the sharp bite of his fingernails in his back was any hint. Viktor’s cock pulsed as spurt after spurt of come flooded Yuuri’s hole, priming his body for the next step.

When Viktor came to, blinking out of the murkiness of post-orgasm, he barely had enough time to catch his breath before the understanding dawned on him. He could feel it now. The head of his cock had pressed through that sensitive second ring of muscle inside Yuuri’s slit. He was ready, his organ was in place, locked deep inside Yuuri’s body. The purring in Yuuri’s chest told Viktor that he was ready too, and the hazy, lovestruck expression on his face told him now was the perfect time. 

Viktor pressed sloppy, panting kisses at the heated flesh of Yuuri’s throat, feeling the thrum of his pulse where it throbbed below his skin. A flurry of bubbles escaped from his gills then, a tired, trilling purr thanked Viktor for the tender kisses. “I’m in place, love. Are you ready?” Viktor murmured against his skin, feeling the eggs shifting inside him.

“Y-yes, Vitya, please, breed me? Wanna be pregnant with all your babies~” Yuuri purred, stroking Viktor’s long hair where it had fallen out of its styling with such a hurried, rough round. Viktor purred himself for a moment, lavishing in the soft touches from his partner.

“Of course, love. You’ll look so perfect with all my eggs in you, your stomach stretched and full… oh, gods, Yuuri…” Viktor moaned as the first of what felt like more than ten settled at the root of his cock. A long, drawn-out groan preceded the familiar sensation of his mating organ stretching around an egg and the instinctive rhythmic clenching nudging it along his length. Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat as it pressed into his slit, the grip of his tail around Viktor’s tightening almost painfully.

“V-Vitya, a-are you sure they’re going to f-fit?” he gasped, choking on a cry of Viktor’s name as the first egg pushed past the barrier of his womb, settling in that deepest, warmest place in his core. Viktor released the egg and gods, it never ceased to amaze him how incredible it felt, a burst of come followed it and Yuuri’s mouth curled into a small ‘o’ shape as he brought his hands to his stomach.

“Yes, they’ll fit, lovely. And you’re going to carry them so well.” Viktor assured him, the second egg sliding through and pressing into Yuuri almost without warning. Yuuri moaned again, abandoning cradling his belly and wrapping his arms around Viktor’s shoulders. “That’s it, love. Hold on to me.” Viktor hummed, though he had a sinking suspicion Yuuri couldn’t truly hear his words, only the soft tone of his voice.

The third and fourth came in immediate succession of each other. The stretch of taking both sent Yuuri over the edge again, coming around Viktor’s cock, still buried deep inside him. “More, need more, Vik-tor, more eggs, please? Fill me up, make me full, Vitya.” Yuuri babbled, delirious with the pleasure of it. And who was Viktor to deny him?

By the eighth, ninth, tenth eggs, Yuuri’s stomach was swollen and round, showing undeniable proof of the clutch inside him, and gods, was he beautiful like this. Viktor could feel that he still had more to give Yuuri, and that the remaining eggs were significantly larger than the others. Yuuri writhed under him, beginning to grow impatient.

"V-Viktor, 'm too full, please…" Yuuri moaned, "Th-they won't fit, I can't…" a tired shriek interrupted him as a larger egg rolled into him, stretching him even wider than before. Viktor gasped at the stretch of his own body, distending his partner’s belly even further as it settled in. Viktor leaned down and kissed Yuuri's flushed forehead. 

"You're doing so well for me, look at you, Yuuri. Eleven of my babies are safe and warm in here, look at how beautiful you look." Viktor praised him quietly, encouraging Yuuri to meet the sight of his rounding stomach, swelling with Viktor's young. Yuuri's golden eyes fluttered open and Viktor shifted his position, pulling away just enough for his mate to see the evidence, so he could see just how perfect he looked.

"Wow, I'm… s-so full, I can feel them, Vitya." Yuuri whispered, "Our babies…" he sounded so soft, so tender as he spoke, the exhaustion in his voice was clear, but so was the affection. Viktor wrapped himself around Yuuri again, pressing every inch of himself against his partner's body. 

"Our babies. And you're going to take such incredible care of them, Yuuri. There are still a few left. You can do this, I know you can." Viktor said, feeling his twelfth egg press into and through him, Yuuri's mouth hung open in pleasure as it settled in, and Viktor could see the silhouette of it pressing against Yuuri's stomach; it was easily twice the size of the others.

Two remained, and they began to shift inside him simultaneously. These were even larger, stretching Viktor's organ impossibly larger as they rolled one after another. Yuuri's eyes flew open, a choked wail echoed off the walls of their little cavern and his body stretched to accommodate the girth of not only Viktor's cockhead, but the eggs too. They two remaining weren’t sliding easily into him, like the others had. Viktor dipped his hand between them and caressed his partner’s now hypersensitive bud, pulling another wrecked sob from that perfect mouth.

“You’re so close, Yuuri, I can feel it. Come again for me, won’t you?” Viktor said, leaning down to kiss at his jawline and throat, reaching as much skin as he could with his stomach so round and in the way. “I can fit the last two in if you come again. I want to see it, take your pleasure, love.” Viktor murmured in Yuuri’s ear, slowly rolling his hips to encourage a bit of movement in Yuuri’s swollen belly, shifting the clutch inside him around gently with his free hand, the other teasing his clit. 

Viktor choked on a gasp as the thirteenth egg slipped in, Yuuri’s head fell back, his body shivering with his orgasm. The erratic clutching of Yuuri’s heat around him pulled the last egg in on its own. Viktor shuddered as a flood of fluid rushed into Yuuri’s slit, the fluid thickening and sealing his womb shut, holding the eggs inside him. All fourteen babies were warm, they were safe inside Yuuri, and as Viktor’s body finally emptied entirely, he withdrew slowly and fell into the nest, curling around Yuuri’s frame. He wrapped his long arms around Yuuri’s stomach and pulled him close, feeling the soft purr resonating in Yuuri’s chest. 

“I’m so proud of you, love. You did so well for me.” he whispered simply against Yuuri’s ear, smiling as Yuuri turned toward him. The raven-haired mer sighed deeply and reached back to cup his cheek, craning his neck to kiss him. Viktor crossed the remaining distance between them, sighing deeply as his desire finally was sated. Yuuri slowly turned in his grasp, groaning softly as he moved. 

“So full…” Yuuri mumbled, lying on his side again and gasping as the eggs shifted inside him, and Viktor’s eyes were transfixed on the round, swollen curve of Yuuri’s belly. It felt like a dream, like if he reached out and touched the taut ivory flesh, it would disappear and Viktor would be alone again, emptying his body of dormant eggs for the sixth year in a row. But when Yuuri’s hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled it forward, setting it just above his belly button. “Feel them, Viktor? I… I’m so happy, I’m so happy I did good for you.” Yuuri said, his voice sounding like it was choked with tears, the warm water carrying them away before Viktor could see them. “I hope I’ll make you proud, I… I want to take care of them for you, Vitya, I want to be the best parent I can be-”

“You were perfect. You are perfect, Yuuri.” Viktor breathed, nuzzling at Yuuri’s cheek. “I couldn’t have asked for a better mate, a better mer to carry my clutch.” Yuuri's purring stopped abruptly, a questioning noise replacing it instead. 

"I'm… your mate?" Yuuri asked slowly, as if he was afraid of Viktor’s reply. The question hung heavy between them, Viktor’s brain still fuzzy with emotion and orgasm, the overwhelming pleasure clouding rational thought for a moment. Yuuri’s mouth fell open as if he meant to correct himself, to retract his question, but Viktor caught his lips with his instead. 

“Yes, please, love, be my mate?” Viktor asked when they parted, Yuuri’s inky eyelashes fluttering at the question. It was no wonder Viktor had fallen so hard so fast. He was looking at the face of an angel, how was he meant to come away from this without Yuuri at his side, in his arms? “I promise, you’ll never want for affection or care, I’ll always be here, I’ll never stray. I will stay by your side until the sky collapses into the sea. I would very much like to be yours, if you’d be mine.” Viktor said, tucking a stray few strands of hair behind Yuuri’s pointed ear. 

“Yes, I will, Vitya. I will.” The answer came in a garbled trill, the single most beautiful word he had heard said in his life. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck, pressing his lips to Viktor’s in an excited tangle of lips. The sudden burst of movement had Yuuri gasping, clutching at his overstuffed belly. “Oh, gods, Vitya…” Yuuri breathed, melting into Viktor’s arms. 

There, in their quiet cove, in the nest they built together, four hands rested on the curve of Yuuri’s stomach, slowly, gently caressing taut flesh as they shared lazy kisses and soft words. They simply floated in the bliss of each other’s touch, unhurried, like they had all the time in the world. Viktor wondered how Georgi and Mila were faring, if Mila had found her violet-eyed mer, if Georgi had found someone willing to listen. His mind drifted to everyone at home, and a swell of pride washed over him. 

This was his final mating run.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! I spent waaaaaaay too much time on this and it's so much longer than I intended. but I hope you enjoyed it! drop a kudos if you did, leave a comment if you'd like to!
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


End file.
